


The Pain That Hurts the Deepest

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark asks for forgiveness for actions he hasn't yet committed, but Demetri doesn't know if he can give it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain That Hurts the Deepest

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoiler for episode _'A561984'_; Pre-ending of that episode.

** The Pain That Hurts the Deepest **

He's not sure why he's asking for forgiveness, but Mark feels that it's pertinent for Demetri to give it to him. The other man looks away, there's pain in his eyes that he doesn't want to bare to his partner. There's enough guilt going around without that extra bit more. He reaches for his shirt, draped over a chair, and pulls it on, contemplating what forgiveness is he allowed to bestow on the other man.

"Please, don't give me the silent treatment," Mark says with a nervous laugh after a long silence, the panic in his voice only ever so slightly there. Mark's never been good with masking his emotions for too long.

Rising from the bed, Demetri purses his lips, trying to find the right words to say, but there are none. What do you say to the man who's suppose to be the one who pulls the trigger and rob your life prematurely? It hurts his head too much to think clearly. His heart is squeezing too tightly, giving him minor chest pains.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

Now it's Mark turn to fall silent because he realizes what he's asking for and sees that it's too large for him. Too large for either of them. He shifts on the bed, more squirm than actual movement.

"Just... Tell me we'll have one more time," he says in a low voice. "Just one last time where we can pretend there was no blackout and none of this future bullshit is real."

Demetri looks over at his partner, gives him a small smile and nods. "Yeah, we'll have one last time," he says then walks out the door because he doesn't know if he can keep the tears back any longer.

**-End-**


End file.
